


Of Freakouts and Finals

by Emby



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Jester Lavorre, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Surprise Party, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby/pseuds/Emby
Summary: Waking up late for your most important final? Its more likely than you think.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Kudos: 23





	Of Freakouts and Finals

Oh gods, he overslept, he never oversleeps! Fjord can feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest as he rolls out of bed struggling out of his sheets.

There's no time for a shower or to even brush his teeth, it's 9:50 and his final starts in 10 minutes. The thought nearly stuns him with the logistics of how he's supposed to get to campus on time. The house he and his friends had rented cut the distance to and from campus in half but the Science buildings were on the far far side. 

His breaths aren't coming easy and he pauses, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes trying really hard not to lose it.

"Fjord?" 

He looks up to see Jester walking into his room like she owns the place. Which at this point she kinda does, she's been spending most of her time studying with him for the past few weeks. When Fjord takes her in she steals his breath away, in her yellow sundress a stark contrast to her soft blue skin. Her glossy hair is in a messy bun with a few strands framing her gorgeous face. He nearly gets lost in her violet eyes but- 

It's too early for heart palpitations and he can't stress enough how much time he doesn't have. 

"Morning Jessie, sorry I can’t talk I have to go.” 

He starts forward snatching the backpack from his desk and stops, seeing as Jester is still standing in the doorway. 

She pushes him back playfully. But he doesn’t budge. “Jester please, I don’t have time-”

“Fjord, it's Saturday.” It takes him a moment taking in her calm demeanor and soft gaze the words sink in “Its Saturday. ” she repeats softly.

His brain feels like mush and the air rushes out of him, body nearly collapsing in relief. In a daze Fjord’s feet carry him back to his bed and he sits heavily slightly dizzy from the dramatic flip. 

Jester stands in front of him carding her fingers through his hair, it's soothing.He leans forward, head falling to her chest as the laughter bubbles unbidden from his lips. 

“Finals are over, dummy." her fingers are still moving through his hair and he focuses on that instead of how fast his heart is beating or how his hands shake. 

Jester knows, even though he mentioned it once. She knows how he feels like he has something to prove to those who looked down on him growing up. He made it to college on his own, working hard to get out of the shitty little town he grew up in. He can’t fail, if he does- He doesn’t want to think about it. He can always feel their many many eyes watching him, waiting for him to slip up. 

"Hey,” he tilts his head up to look at her. “Follow me, I wanna show you something.” 

He stares dumbfounded as Jester dumps out the things in his backpack to replace them with, he’s actually not sure but she’s making a big deal of hiding it from him. When she finishes she pulls him to his feet and hands him the backpack. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” She singsongs. 

The house is silent and honestly that should have been a dead giveaway as soon as he woke up. Beau and Caleb are the loudest morning people he has ever met. Which was kinda surprising considering Caleb's ever quiet demeanor. 

He turns to Jester who is still pulling him along “Are Beau and Caleb coming?” 

Jester makes a face. “They left before you woke up, Yasha and Essek were here earlier to pick them up.” She wiggles her eyebrows at him “ _I_ think it's a double date!”

He chuckles “Caleb doesn’t seem like a double date type person.”

“That’s the best part about it.” She giggles. Her laughter never fails to put a smile on his face. 

Stepping outside he breathes deep. It's a beautiful morning and Fjord is suddenly very happy he’s getting to enjoy it rather than sitting in a cement room taking a final. 

“Where are we going Jester?” 

“Fjord! You’re asking too many questions!” She huffs “Just try to keep up.” The blue Tiefling hops on her bike and zooms away before he can even say anything. But her playfulness is the very thing that first attracted him to her in the first place. 

She does not go easy on him, Jester is already far ahead of him and she’s not even winded by the time he catches up with her. Cycling through the city streets with Jester at his side Fjord forgets the stress of the morning. They stop for ice cream even though it's far too early for sweets. Before he takes his first taste of cookies and cream she shoves his scoop on his nose, Fjord can’t help the dopey smile on his face as she giggles unabashedly.

He doesn't even regret it when they get kicked out after he chases her around trying to get her back. 

They're on their bikes again pedaling away as fast as they can, their laughter filling the morning air. 

As the sun rises higher and higher in the sky they continue through the city and from the looks of it Jester still has a lot planned. 

"What's next Jess?" 

"Why, are you already tired?" she calls over her shoulder. 

"Not even a little." He grins

She takes them to the local comic bookstore to look at games they finally have time to play. Setting on one that seems like a cool tabletop to play with their friends.

Then it's back to the bikes and coasting around their little town. 

With the wind blowing through his hair he can’t stop smiling. It's been too long since he’s had a break, he’s forgotten what it's like to not be stressed all the time. 

Lunch is the new restaurant that he’s been eyeing for a while. He hadn’t even mentioned it to anyone and when he tries to catch Jester’s eye she avoids it with a knowing smile. 

She takes him to the aquarium and laughs at his awestruck face while they stroll through the enclosures. She actually listens when he starts rambling about Marine Biology the moments where he thinks he's being annoying she tells him to continue saying:

"It's cute when you get passionate about something Fjord."

He only stops talking because his brain short circuits but it's a welcome change. 

The day is a rollercoaster of activities that he honestly doesn't want to come to an end. 

"Fjord, let's head back now, I know a shortcut follow me!" She calls out. Part of him is a bit disappointed but he's had an amazing day. 

She looks back at him with that lovely smile and he knows he'll follow her to the ends of the earth. 

The ride doesn't last long he hadn't realized rhey were this close to home but when he gets off his bike he recognizes this lookout point. It's the best spot to 

There’s a lone picnic blanket waiting for the two of them on the perfect spot to look out to the sea. His bike comes slowly to a stop, some unnameable emotion settles over him. “This is-” He turns to Jester who stands beside him worrying her lip in her teeth. 

“I know you’ve been stressed because of finals and because of your stuff that happened when you were younger so I wanted to do something nice for you. It’s not a lot but I tried to get your favorite snacks and keep your spirits up. But if you want to go home or if you’re tired we could just-”

It's not the picnic that has him reeling, it's the fact that nobody’s ever really done this for him. He’s been on his own for so long fighting for his own survival. Everyone who had come into his life had only been a driving force never really taking the time to teach him that life doesn’t always have to be in the fast lane. 

“Jester.” She stops rambling and looks at him wide eyed and worried “Thank you. This means the world to me thank you.” 

“Well you know me,” she laughs nervously as he steps closer to her. 

“Oh? And who's that?” he teases grasping her hand and pulling her towards him. 

“I’m the- I-” He’s standing close enough to her to see the silver flecks in her violet eyes. He doesn’t know where his boldness comes from as he tilts her head up “Can I kiss you?” Her eyes widen impossibly further and she nods. 

He watches her eyes flutter closed and his follow suit.

Kissing Jester is like coming home and he wants to curl up in that feeling forever. A hand goes to her waist pulling her closer and his heart soars when her arms come up around his neck.

The moment is kinda ruined when he hears that distinct whooping from close by. Beau and Veth come barreling out from behind a tree while the rest follow calmly behind. “Surprise?” 

“You owe me 15 bucks Veth. Ow-” 

“Hey guys!” Everyone’s there even Essek. 

“Did you two have a good day?” Caleb intones a small smile on his face. 

“Well, with you all here it just became the best.” Fjord beams this was very unexpected but welcome nonetheless. 

“Well you deserve a break we’re just here for the party that this one put together.” he points towards the tiefling. 

They pull apart turning to face the rest of the party.

“Seems congratulations are in order.” Veth looks pointedly at their clasped hands. “Fjord’s hands were just cold, I was just warming them up.” Jester says.  
“Now that we’re all here, lets get this party started!”

Even if he had wanted it to, the smile doesn’t leave his face for the rest of the evening. He's finally found his home and it's here with these people, this family.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP folder for like 2 years. I want it on record that this was written before canon. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr : [Fjord-the-Sea. ](https://fjord-the-sea.tumblr.com) or [ QualityQuill. ](https://QualityQuill.tumblr.com)


End file.
